robloxia_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blockfield
'''Blockfield '''is the third largest city in West ROBLOXia and is the largest city west of the densely populated West ROBLOXian Coast, having a population of 8.8 million as of 2015. History Blockfield was founded in 1798 as a small port in the northeast of West ROBLOXia, in order to increase trade with neighboring countries. Due to its good location and stable climate, the port became a permanent settlement, soon attracting hundreds of new settlers from the entire country. Over the years, the city grew from being a small seaport in North ROBLOXia into one of the largest cities in the ROBLOXian world. Eventually, over a period of several decades in the 20th century, several impressive skyscrapers, along with a highly developed highway system linking the city to places all over West ROBLOXia, were constructed in Blockfield and due to the relatively pleasant climate that the city offers (despite it's northerly location), several hotels were built and beaches were opened. Geography and climate Blockfield lies on the north-eastern coast of West ROBLOXia, 722 miles (1,155 km) to the east of Yellowbrick, 832 miles (1,331 km) south-south east of New Bloxington, about 2,026 miles (3,242 km) north of ROBLOX City, and 3,302 miles (5,283 km) south east of New Lincoln, the northernmost city in the entire country. The city lies directly beside the coast, but extends about thirty miles inland, where the terrain slowly becomes higher as you near the Yellowbrick Valley, which results in several suburbs of the city (especially those beyond Highway 85, which encircles the city) being built on hills. The city was also built beside an inactive fault line, which was discovered in early 1998. Scientists estimate that the New Brickson Fault had last ruptured in 1630, way before Blockfield was founded, creating an earthquake that measured 8.7 on the Richter Scale. Blockfield's climate is continental, making the summers quite warm and the winters very cold. The highest reported temperature in Blockfield was 104oF, recorded in July 1986, while the lowest temperature was -32oF, recorded in January 2002. Severe weather can happen during the summer months, with thunderstorms being a frequent occurence. The last tornado happened in 2008, when an EF-0 touched down near North Coast International Airport's main runway. The tornado travelled for almost a mile, before dissipating near Highway 58. The summer of 2008 was notable for being one of the warmest summers the city has ever witnessed, and was also notable for bringing very severe weather to parts of north West ROBLOXia. Climate data Transportation The city of Blockfield has several means of transportation, allowing easy access to various locations in and around the city. Blockfield's highways are very developed and allow access between the city and other places in West ROBLOXia, including New Bloxington, ROBLOX City, and Yellowbrick, however, they can get very congested, especially during rush hour. Blockfield also has a train station which links it to various places across West ROBLOXia, along with a large international airport, North Coast International Airport, which lies about 10 miles east from the downtown. North Coast Intl. is one of the largest airports in West ROBLOXia, and has links to several destinations across the ROBLOXian world. Districts *Downtown Blockfield *Brickhampton *Blockfield Harbor *Studston *Brickerley *Northburg *Bruckland *Lower Brickesey *Brickerley Heights Category:Cities Category:West ROBLOXia Category:North ROBLOXia